The present invention relates generally to inflation or suction devices, and particularly, to a portable air pump apparatus.
Often, whether during recreational periods, travel or everyday activities, the need arises to inflate or deflate objects such as rubber rafts, air mattresses, air-filled boats, air-filled swimming items, and the like. However, rarely does one have the means to achieve such results in remote locations where even access to electricity is unlikely.
The present invention has the capacity to operate off of any 12 volt d.c. source such as the battery of a car, boat, or recreational vehicle.
The present invention also has as an object a light and compact design that makes it possible to be carried along during travel while occupying a minimum amount of space.
In addition, the present invention has as an object the avoidance of the unpleasant and physically demanding task of inflating objects such as rubber rafts, air mattresses, air-filled boats, and other air-filled items by using only one's lung power.
An additional object of the invention is the capability to provide a portable suction device also operable off any car, boat, or R.V. battery, simply by connecting the intake port of the present invention to the object sought to be deflated. This is achieved by providing separate intake and exhaust ports together with interchange nozzles affixable to the intake port when suction or deflation is desired and affixable to the exhaust port when inflation or pumping is desired.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system of baffles and chambers leading to and surrounding the impeller so as to draw in, direct, concentrate and expel the air flow at the highest rate possible. It serves to both minimize the size of the impeller housing and allows the use of a motor that is small enough to operate off the 12 volt d.c. current supplied by the car battery and yet still powerful enough to expel the air flow at a rapid rate. It must be remembered that often the only accessible power source within miles of the outdoor activity being conducted, is the battery of the car, boat, truck or R.V. used as transportation. This invention clearly exploits that readily accessible power source and provides an alternative to the two equally unattractive choices, namely, carrying objects in their already inflated condition or inflating the items without the aid of an electric pump.
Spark plug cleaners are illustrated in Fricke U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,141 and 4,165,586. However, it is believed, that the present invention differs considerably from the Fricke patents. In those inventions a system is provided for propelling particulate matter against a portion of automobile spark plugs inserted therein. However, the present invention presents a system of baffles, chambers, and vertical walls designed to draw in air flow, direct it towards a spinning impeller, concentrate the flow and then expel that flow. Particularly, the baffles, the vertical walls or bulkhead members and the horizontal separater plates cooperate to surround the rotating impeller and thereby provide a pre-determined path for the air flow through the housing. This cooperating network of baffles, plates and bulkhead members differs greatly from the inner-structure of the devices shown by the Fricke patents.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.